Powerless
by Yakibaru
Summary: Un petit OS du point de vue de Belle au moment de l'affrontement entre Pan et Rumple dans le 3x11, y décrivant ses sentiments durant cette scène.


Voici un One-shot que j'ai écris quelques jours après le traumatisant 3x11.

Le point de vue de Belle au moment de la disparition(?) de Gold. Je suis pas super satisfaite de ce que ça a donné, mais bon, vous jugerez par vous-même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Ou pas._ »

Belle se tourna en provenance de la voix et resta campée aux côtés de Baelfire, fixant le jeune garçon qui s'approchait d'eux d'un air beaucoup trop suffisant à son goût.

« Il a la… »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de seulement cligner des yeux, les exclamations étouffées du groupe furent dissipées quand Pan leva le bras dans un large geste qui les engloba tous, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps.

« Malédiction ? Oui je l'ai. » dit-il en les parcourant tous d'un regard menaçant, agitant avec désinvolture le petit rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait à la main.

Elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, de seulement bouger ou même de parler, figée dans la position dans laquelle elle se tenait aux côtés de Bae qui semblait aussi immobile qu'elle, les mains toujours enfonçées dans les poches de son large manteau. Il avait fait un pas en avant quand Pan s'était manifesté, la positionnant à moitié derrière lui, une partie de son corps faisant rempart entre Pan et elle. Le vent froid lui léchait le visage, faisant contraste avec la vague panique qui la saisit.

Où était Rumple ? Pour que Pan soit là, c'est qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de la boutique, et de son contrôle… Que lui avait-il fait ?

« Un public prisonnier ! » s'extasia le garçon en les observant avec satisfaction. « Je pourrais jouer avec vous comme avec des poupées. » Son regard menaçant se tourna brusquement vers elle et Baelfire. « Je vais commencer avec _ces _deux-là. » déclara-t-il en s'approchant franchement d'eux, et s'arrêtant pour les admirer.

Il prit un air faussement triste, penchant la tête de côté, ses yeux clairs et habités de folie se posant sur eux. « Vous avez l'air si adorables. Difficile de choisir qui tuer en premier. »

Si elle avait pu soupirer de soulagement, elle l'aurait fait volontiers en voyant la silhouette de Rumple sortir de la boutique tandis que Pan lui tournait le dos, tout à ses menaces et ses intimidations. Elle se força à regarder le garçon qui se pavanait devant eux pour ne pas attirer son attention sur la seule personne qui pourrait tous les aider.

« Non, en fait. » sourit Peter avec une joie mauvaise dans les yeux. Il pointa Bae de l'index en riant légèrement. « _Toi_. Toi en premier. »

La main de Rumple s'abattit sur l'épaule de Pan qui fronça des sourcils de surprise quand il le tira en arrière sans douceur.

« _Éloigne-toi d'eux_. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix si grave qu'on aurait dit un grondement, son regard dangereusement rivé sur Pan.

Ce dernier sembla plus amusé par la situation qu'autre chose, et c'était un détail qui inquiétait Belle. Pourquoi Rumple n'utilisait-il pas ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter vers Pan plutôt que de marcher jusqu'à lui ? Pourquoi Pan semblait si détendu en cet instant, agitant nonchalamment la malédiction dans sa main, comme s'il n'avait aucune raison de craindre Rumple ?

« Tu ne toucheras pas un seul d'entre eux. » gronda Rumple en fixant Pan avec détermination.

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté avec arrogance. « Oh j'aimerais bien voir ça. »

« Oh tu le verras…» jura Rumple en levant les sourcils avec autant de suffisance que son père, faisant un pas vers lui pour se rapprocher. « Parceque j'ai un travail à terminer, et il faut que je le fasse quoi qu'il en _coûte._ »

_Oh non. Rumple, non._

Belle comprenait quelles étaient ses intentions, et malgré toutes les forces qu'elle mettait à essayer de bouger le moindre muscle, elle restait obstinément immobile, ne réussissant qu'à cligner des yeux et à regarder l'inévitable se produire. Il allait se sacrifier. Il allait se sacrifier pour eux tous, pour qu'ils aient une chance de se sortir de cette malédiction. Mais Belle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter une chose pareille, elle venait de le retrouver… Elle venait de le récupérer d'un voyage dont le retour était si incertain qu'elle avait été amenée à douter de ne jamais revoir son visage, entendre sa voix, toucher sa peau, ou respirer son odeur. Elle venait de retrouver tout ça, de le retrouver _lui_, il ne pouvait pas lui être arraché définitivement.

« Pas de porte de sortie. Et ce qui doit être fait a un _prix_. Un prix que je suis enfin prêt à payer. » Rumple tourna la tête vers eux, ses yeux se fixant sur Baelfire. « J'ai utilisé la malédiction pour te retrouver Bae, pour te dire que j'avais fait une erreur, pour être sûr que tu aies une _chance _d'être heureux. Et ce bonheur…est possible. » dit Rumple en appuyant ses mots avec un geste de la main, que Belle vit se porter à sa poitrine alors qu'une expression de regret fleurissait sur son visage. « Mais pas avec moi. »

_Non ! Rumple…_

« Je l'accepte. » insista Rumple tandis que Pan observait la scène en se moquant avec légèreté de ce qui se déroulait. Belle voulait le voir souffrir en cet instant, le voir se tordre de douleur par terre et le voir disparaître à jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire du mal, de torturer Rumple et de l'amener à accomplir la décision qu'il semblait réellement décidé à prendre.

« Je t'aime Bae. » Son regard se tourna vers elle et elle put enfin plonger ses yeux dans les siens, et elle vit le masque de détermination qu'il portait jusqu'à présent se teinter d'une profonde tristesse, la même qui lui faisait tambouriner le cœur dans sa poitrine comme s'il essayait d'en sortir. _Rumple, ne fais pas ça, il doit y avoir un autre moyen… Je t'en prie…_

« Et je t'aime, Belle. » souffla-t-il avec une honnêteté pure. « Tu m'as rendu plus fort. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle était incapable d'éclater en sanglot, ou de réellement pleurer. Elle voulait plus que tout se jeter entre Rumple et Pan, arracher Rumple de là, l'écarter de ce monstre qui les menaçait tous. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens tandis que Pan répétait en écho « Plus fort ? »

« Oui. »

Belle ne détacha pas son regard du sien, refusant ne serait-ce que de ciller. Elle savait que lorsqu'il cesserait de la regarder, il ne reposerait plus les yeux sur elle. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. En cet instant il baissait complètement ses défenses et lui laissait voir l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, l'homme qui avait accepté son passé, qui arborait ses cicatrices mais qui en avait tiré leçon et prenait aujourd'hui la bonne décision. Il était le fileur, le ténébreux, le père, l'antiquaire. Il était toutes ces facettes qui le façonnaient, qui faisait de lui qui il était.

Il était son véritable amour.

« Mais toujours… »

Il cilla et Belle su qu'il allait se détourner pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Son visage se détourna lentement du sien avant de venir se fixer sur Pan qui montra du doigt le poignet gauche de Rumple avec un air entendu. « … pas de magie. »

« Oh mais je n'en ai pas besoin. » dit Rumple en souriant presque devant le garçon. « Tu vois, tu as peut-être perdu ton ombre, mais il y a une chose que tu oublies… »

Belle vit les traits de Peter s'assombrir, un flash d'incertitude traversant ses yeux. « _Et qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Rumple avec amusement. « Je l'ai envoyée cacher quelquechose. »

Il leva sa main droite en l'air et quelquechose apparut dans le ciel, fonçant droit sur Rumplestiltskin et regagnant son corps tandis que la dague se matérialisait dans sa main levée. Il entoura sans perdre de temps Pan de ses bras, l'étreignant contre sa poitrine tandis que le garçon se débattait pour se libérer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Tu vois, le _seul _moyen pour que tu meures… » dit Rumple en luttant pour le maintenir en place. « Est que nous mourrions _tous les deux_. Et maintenant… _maintenant_… je suis prêt ! »

Belle ne put faire sortir le cri qu'elle avait dans la gorge quand Rumple prit de l'élan et poignarda Pan dans un large geste fluide, la lame s'enfonçant profondément dans le dos du garçon.

« AAaaargh ! » s'exclama Pan tandis que Rumple semblait lutter pour reprendre sa respiration, son visage s'affaissant comme s'il allait s'effondrer sous l'effet de la douleur. Belle observa avec impuissance le corps de Rumple se secouer de légers tremblements tandis que Pan gémissait, tentant de prendre de grande goulées d'air en s'accrochant à sa veste alors que lui-même s'appuyait sur son ennemi pour ne pas tomber.

Une grande fumée noire les enveloppa tous les deux avant de se dissiper pour laisser paraître une homme à la place du jeune garçon que Rumple avait poignardé, secoué de spasmes et luttant désespérément pour respirer.

« Salut, Papa… » siffla Rumple avec désinvolture en tournant légèrement la tête pour dévisager son père.

« Rumple, s'il te plaît… Tu peux arrêter ça… _Enlève la dague_. » ordonna-t-il sèchement. « On peut recommencer. » Il tourna également la tête pour pouvoir regarder Rumple en face. Un sourire charmeur fendit légèrement son visage. « On peut avoir notre fin heureuse. »

Rumple le fixa quelques secondes d'un air dégouté. « Oh, mais je suis un méchant… Et les méchants… _n'ont pas de fin heureuse_. » termina-t-il à bout de souffle, mais avec une détermination qui laissa les mots suspendus dans les airs quelques instants avant de tourner brusquement la dague dans le dos de son père.

Belle voulait hurler, se débattre, rattraper Rumple de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait que regarder malgré toute la force de sa volonté pour se défaire du charme de Pan, et plus que jamais elle n'avait regretté de ne pas s'être plus intéressée à la pratique de la magie. Elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour arracher Rumple de cette aura verte qui les entourait, de cette étreinte mortelle qu'il s'obstinait à maintenir. Elle fixa Rumple tandis qu'il levait la main qui ne tenait pas la dague et la glissait dans les cheveux de son père, avant de poser ses lèvres contre la joue de celui qui l'avait abandonné, qui l'avait tant détesté, et qui avait cherché à nuire à sa famille pour des désirs égoïstes.

Puis la lumière l'aveugla tellement qu'elle ne vit plus rien l'espace d'un instant, et quand elle cligna des yeux, Rumple et Pan avaient disparus, le parchemin tombant sur le goudron humide de la route.

Belle ne quitta pas le parchemin des yeux tandis qu'elle retrouvait soudain ses mouvements, et que la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer la frappait aussi brutalement qu'un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

_Rumple était partit… Rumple était partit._

Portant les mains à sa bouche elle sentit un sanglot s'étrangler dans sa gorge alors que ses jambes tremblaient furieusement. Le monde tanguait autour d'elle tandis qu'un silence choqué s'installait sur leur groupe. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son visage, elle ne toucherait plus sa peau, ses cheveux, n'entendrait plus ses plaisanteries lançées sur le ton de sa drôle de voix. Belle plia les genoux et ne prit pas garde à la douleur du choc contre le goudron quand elle s'effondra complètement par terre, aux pieds de Baelfire, un flot d'images et de souvenirs se bousculant dans sa tête en même temps que la sensation sourde de se faire arracher le cœur de la poitrine.

Elle ne sentirait plus son souffle dans son oreille quand il s'endormait, ne sentirait plus la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ne le verrait jamais lui rendre visite à la librairie quand elle serait ouverte. Ils ne mangeraient plus ensemble chez Granny. Ils ne retrouveront jamais un rythme de vie normale tel qu'elle lui avait exposé à son retour, dans le noir de leur chambre.

Ils ne construiront jamais d'avenir ensemble.

Cette dernière pensée lui permit d'éclater en sanglot, un hoquet douloureux sortant de sa gorge alors qu'elle fixait le parchemin avec impuissance.

« N-non… _Rumple_… Il est… » Il fallait qu'elle le dise à haute voix. « Il est parti… »

Elle regarda Regina ramasser ce petit bout de parchemin, ayant l'impression d'être un océan de douleur. Elle entendit à peine les quelques mots échangés avec Emma, les larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis que ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de l'endroit où ils avaient disparu.

« Mon père a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. » entendit-elle Bae dire d'une voix brisée mais d'où pointait le respect et une profonde fierté. « Il nous a sauvés. Regina, ne le laisse pas mourir pour rien. »

Mourir pour rien… Les mots entrèrent doucement dans son esprit et éveillèrent en elle un sentiment d'injustice et une révolte telle qu'elle serait prête à lancer elle-même cette malédiction s'il le fallait. Rumplestiltskin, l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne s'était pas sacrifié pour rien. Il s'était sacrifié pour eux… Il fallait qu'ils réussissent.

Belle se releva en gardant les bras serrés autour d'elle, par peur de se briser en morceau s'il elle n'avait pas de contact physique pour la préserver. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Forte pour affronter la nouvelle attaque qui surgissait dans leur dos.

Elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard hanté de Baelfire, qui passa une main dans son dos en la serrant brièvement contre lui avant de l'entrainer à la suite de la famille royale qui s'organisaient afin de monter dans les différentes voitures disponibles.

Ils devaient tous faire preuve d'autant de courage et de force que Rumplestiltskin venait de leur montrer.


End file.
